


Floating Children

by PsychoKhan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKhan/pseuds/PsychoKhan
Summary: The story of two traumatized children finding their way through life.
Relationships: OC/Psycho Mantis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Floating Children

A boy wakes up strapped to a cold table surrounded by strange doctors wearing masks. The sound of machines constantly beeping is almost like an old friend to him at this point in his life. Another day of being used for his unusual abilities by these selfish humans. He ponders over his choices in life as a mask is slipped over his mouth and his conciousness begins to fade. He falls asleep with hateful thoughts regarding those around him, he sleeps and dreams of nothing but finding another like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that there wasn't enough fanfiction about Psycho Mantis. So here I am I guess. Hopefully its not too terrible.


End file.
